Addiction
by puRpLebLuSh017
Summary: He didnt care for her at the beginning, but most addictions start out that way. Soon enough, he was plainly addicted. [sasusaku]


**DISCLAIMER: **Me no own. Entiendes? Si? Good human.

_**PLEASE DO ENJOY!**_

**ADDICTION**

_Written by purpleblush017_

You don't know when or how it started, or where it happened. But most addictions start out that way.

Before you could batter an eyelash, she suddenly appeared in your life, right before your very eyes. She came; she came knocking your walls down.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun."

You didn't care for it that much. She was a nuisance in your eyes, you keep telling yourself. She was just another crazy fan girl who adores your gorgeous features, courtesy of the Uchiha blood running through your veins, passed on by your wonderful mother, and loves your angsty type, one which you acquired from your brooding father. But she stopped at nothing. If she can't walk nor crawl to get under your thick and cold skin, she would always find another way to sneak herself in.

And you find her annoying.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun."

You would always wonder as to why she keeps coming back when you kept telling her to go away. Ironic, you can give her that. She would flash that big and disbelievingly _very_ bright and annoyingly happy smile of hers at you after labeling her "weak". She would give you things that you don't even remember asking for. You try to brush her off, telling her cruel, mean and rude words just so that she would leave you at peace.

But at the end of the day, even though she's not around, you're still annoyed. You're the one getting all worked up just thinking about her and her stupidity.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun."

It was becoming habitual. You know because whenever you don't hear her, her voice will echo, ringing again, and again in your head. When she's not around, you start to hallucinate that she's right there, pestering you. Sometimes, her touch will linger upon your skin, piercing through you, awakening your senses. Worst, she comes and haunts you in your sleep, leaving you wide-awake from a romantic dream of you and her, holding hands or kissing one another under the moon, which for you is a full-blown nightmare. It was official. Day or night, she silently tortures your mind and body.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun."

At times, you find her amusing and you allow her to penetrate the slightest bit of pleasure she offers. You will drink one-eight of the happiness she gives. Because you know you don't need it. Revenge is the only thing you want. Power is your only salvation. She doesn't matter to you, hell, you don't even care about her. She was just a fellow citizen, a team mate and a fellow Konoha ninja. You would go on and forget she ever existed at all.

And when you left in search for power, you gently put her down in a cold bench, thanking her for everything she has done for you.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun."

You miss her. And you'll die before you would even admit it. But nonetheless, you returned. You went home after embarking the vengeful part of your life, and when you saw her, the words that came out of your mouth were insults. Instead of smacking you square in the face, she smiled at you. Just like always, she didn't care for your rudeness. She welcomed you back with open arms. She stayed beside you, protecting you from the hurtful words of those who deemed you unworthy of coming back. When you look back and take one glance at everything she has done and is doing for you, you come to realize, you don't deserve any of it. You don't deserve her.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun."

She remained, never faltered. She's there, strong and steady by your side. She would do the same thing like she did when you were younger, and you frown in annoyance. She didn't change, and so did you. What it was before, it is still now, a crazy fan girl trying to win the heart of a handsome man who is tainted with hatred.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun."

You could feel the warmness of her hand touch against your cheek and you could just go insane. It was nicely warm, exciting and crazily tempting. She held your hand with pure care, as if your hand will break, the same hand that slashed through your brother's body. It doesn't matter to her. Nothing mattered to her. As long as you are there, that's all she could ever need. Her slender fingertips ran along your jaw line as she utters how much she loves you. You feel needed, you feel that you exist, it makes you alive. So, you cling. You cling to her.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun."

It became your source of strength. She became your fuel for strength. For the first time, you let your guard down. You finally allow her inside. And without even noticing, you were starting to fall for her. Maybe you already did from the very beginning, but was just too damn focused on how to lay a finger on your mad brother. You slowly realize that something's wrong with you, something's changing. But you won't tell anyone. You are Uchiha Sasuke, you always keep silent.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun."

You don't often see her anymore. She had been too busy to fit you in her schedule. It drove you to the verge of craziness, the brink of insanity, stooping to the level of madness. You try to act cool, but after a week without seeing her, you simply snapped. You busted in and kidnapped her from the hospital, leaving her very stunned yet amused shisou.

She looks at you with her bewildered and glowing green eyes. Before she could even demand a justifiable excuse for your action, you fit your lips with hers. And it feels great; you wonder why you have never tried this before. You ravish her plump lips, biting it gently, and you suck her tongue with such vigor and humanly need. She tasted like cherry. Being the good girl that she is, she returns the feverish kiss.

_I love you._

You were not able to vocalize it, but your actions spoke for itself.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun."

Looking at her, tangled in your sheet, lips slightly parted, her hair in a beautiful mess, her cheeks tainted with a blush, her chest heaving up and down, and those glowing red marks you implanted on her, you decided that it is the most beautiful scenery you have ever encountered. She's a work of art. One of God's precious creations. She looks heavenly and her innocence is hypnotic. You took her in like a drug. Her strawberry scent fill in your nostrils, making you high.

Right then and there, you decided that you want to wake up to this heavenly sight everyday. And when she wakes yup, you'll flash her the question, and you wont take no for an answer. You admit that you are selfish. But blame her, she spoiled you.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun."

You wont have the happily ever after she always wanted and dreamt about, no, not with you. But you will try. And she will love you even more for that. You wouldn't utter the three words she's longing to hear, but she will understand. You would be possessive and overprotective at times, because she's all you got. She's all you have left. And you swear you won't lose her that easily, no, not without a fight to your last breath.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun."

In the end, it hits you; you simply realize that you have been lying to yourself all along. Because, you never shunned her away, she's always there in your heart. Before you opened up, she's already inside. You seem to have fallen for her trap and there is no way out. She has successfully made you fall in love with her.

"Hmm…" she silently wakes up. You smirk knowing that you made her exhausted from last night. "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun.'" She greets you with her sweet and innocent smile. You never cease to wonder why you got the most beautiful angel in the world. But either way, you wouldn't care. All that matters is that she is yours. She carries your name, and your blood, as well as your happiness.

"Ohayo."

And you don't regret falling for her.

_I love you…_

**Purpleblush: THERE! **Rewritten! I hope I fixed all the grammatical errors I have done. If ever I missed some, kindly tell me and I'll fix it! Thanks to those who read and reviewed this short and emotion-filled fan fiction. You know who you are, you have my deepest gratitude. Smiles everyone!

Oh, you might get confused with the past tense and all, it's like the third person((or maybe his inner self or unconscious mind)) is telling Sasuke and Sakura's story, things that happened up to the present which is the last part.

If something's still bothering you, you can ask me, I'll gladly reply!

Make me happy!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Please and thank you…**

_Love you all…_

mMmMwWwWwWaAaAaAaAaAhHhHhHhHhHhH


End file.
